


A Hostage

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, Unnamed Chiss Female Character, you can read it both way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Could Thrawn really have a girlfriend?
Relationships: Thalias | Mitth'ali'astov/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	A Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to wonderful [evilmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse) who corrected this text I present another drabble. Enjoy.

A hostage, that’s what they called her. As no one would ever believe that she was Thrawn’s girlfriend. The Commander couldn’t gain many friends, so how could he get a girl? He must have kidnapped her, they assumed. Or blackmailed her. Or threatened her. Not like he could have asked her on a date, like a civilized Chiss, not like she could have said "yes" to him. We are speaking about Thrawn, after all. The guy from Rentor. The troublemaker. She must be insane if she wanted to be with him.

Maybe she was? She let them call her that.


End file.
